turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Judah Benjamin
I'm guessing that, as of HFR, he had yet to step down or been sacked from his original term. Turtle Fan 14:55, 11 March 2007 (UTC) I fear I must take issue with the description of Benjamin as the first Jew to serve in the Cabinet of a North American government. He never served in the cabinet of a single internationally recognized sovereign government to administer any territory in North America. I assume you refer to the so-called Confederate States of America. This was never a government except in the minds of those who wanted it to be so, and they had no legal right to declare it as such. Neither did a single government in the world treat with the CSA as an equal. So calling it a government is quite a stretch. It was more of a huge organized crime syndicate, really. Turtle Fan 02:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I see he is categorized as a "CS Sec. of War". I don't recall that ever happening and the article itself has him only as "Sec. of State". Unless I'm mistaken about this, I think we should place him in a new category of "CS Cabinet Officers" with "CS Sec. of War" a sub-cat of this. ML4E 00:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Happened in OTL from September, 1861-March 1862. People remember him for his term as Sec of State more, near as I can tell. TR 04:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, okay then. I see he is listed as "Cabinet Member" too which I missed seeing. I had raised the issue because I created the Stephen R. Mallory article yesterday and didn't know where to place him. If we combine these two along with Ferdinand Koenig and Saul Goldman (Southern Victory) we get four non-Sec of War CS Cabinet Members. Is it worthwhile to create that? ML4E 19:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't remember Goldman having a Cabinet position. I thought he was part of Featherston's staff? Turtle Fan 22:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't recall either. However, he is currently listed as being a "Cabinet Member". Certainly he was in Jake's inner circle but I don't know if Director of Communications was made a cabinet post. The title suggests otherwise but HT may be making a parallel to Goebbels. ML4E 19:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Taking a second look at "Cabinet Member", I see the sub-cats are for specific positions rather than for national cabinets. Never mind the above, unless creating that too for the US and Britain is worth doing? ML4E 19:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I for one don't object to having a cross-reference. Turtle Fan 22:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::If no one objects, I'll start on it in the next day or two. As far as I can see, there would be three national Cabinets: US, CS and Britain. ML4E 19:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Political Offices "Political Offices" in the hist. char. template is new, isn't it TR? I like it. ML4E (talk) 15:24, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :It is. I'm experimenting though. Not sure it's going to stay. TR (talk) 15:26, September 2, 2017 (UTC)